


the home we made

by sinshine



Series: Pink Rabbits [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, tgre spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: “No, you’re right.” Kaneki tries to fight down the growing ache in his chest, the tightening of his throat. He smiles back at Hide. “I need to learn their names. I’ve been meeting a lot of new people lately. It’s hard to keep everyone straight.”“Nah, I get it. You used to only meet, like, three people a year, right? Mr. Introvert.”“I wasn’t that-”Hide raises a critical eyebrow at him.“Okay, maybe I was that bad.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr. please listen to this song to make sure that you are experiencing the recommended amount of suffering: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EVbGvvoqos

“The kids are fun, too. Well, I shouldn’t say ‘fun’ and I guess I shouldn’t call them kids either.”

“Nah, they’re definitely kids. And they are fun. Especially Floof Hair.”

Kaneki stiffles a laugh. It’s late at night and he doesn’t want to wake anyone up. “Floof Hair?”

Hide nods. “Yeah! Floof, Bangs, and Mopey.”

“Those are definitely not their names.”

“Jeeze, how am I supposed to remember them if you can’t?”

“Heh, right.” It’s almost a laugh but instead his smile turns sardonic.

“Sorry.” Hide smiles apologetically and shifts closer on the bed. They are lying side by side, but not quite touching. “I didn’t mean to get all 'real world’ on you.”

“No, you’re right.” Kaneki tries to fight down the growing ache in his chest, the tightening of his throat. He smiles back at Hide. “I need to learn their names. I’ve been meeting a lot of new people lately. It’s hard to keep everyone straight.”

“Nah, I get it. You used to only meet, like, three people a year, right? Mr. Introvert.”

“I wasn’t that-”

Hide raises a critical eyebrow at him.

“Okay, maybe I was that bad.”

Hide laughs, not afraid of being heard. They lay in silence for a while after that. Kaneki can feel himself beginning to fall asleep. He’s too tired to hold it back anymore, so tears slide across his face and dampen the pillow.

“Hide.” He tries to stay quiet but his voice catches on a sob. “I miss you so much.”

Hide’s eyes are as kind and sympathetic as he remembers. His voice becomes soft.

“I know.”

“I really need you here.”

“I know.”

It’s only in these brief moments on the edge of sleep, when exhaustion will allow his mind to trick and be tricked, that he can imagine Hide as having substance. And so he crosses that final small distance between them to link their pinky fingers together. It’s an echo of a promise that expired long ago, but just for that moment Kaneki swears that he can feel the warmth of Hide’s hand. The thought only makes him feel more hollow.

“You need to take care of yourself, Ken.”

Kaneki’s body shakes and he bites his lip to keep his sobs from being heard.

“I know.”


End file.
